disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Pizza Planet
Alien Pizza Planet= |-|Redd Rockett's Pizza Port= Alien Pizza Planet, formerly known as Redd Rockett's Pizza Port, is a futuristic, quick-service/casual, dining Italian restaurant nestled underneath Space Mountain, on the north end of Tomorrowland in Disneyland. Known for its pizza, pasta, salad, and slushies, the restaurant features a wide variety of Italian fare. Seating is located inside and outside the restaurant for convenience. Outside guests can admire a wide view of Tomorrowland's center or watch children playing at the fountain, while eating their meals. Or, in the inside the restaurant, guests can enjoy the interior of the port, lined with attraction posters of past Tomorrowland attractions. The restaurant itself is sponsored by Buitoni, an Italian food brand owned by Swiss food company Nestlé. As a simple pizza joint, Alien Pizza Planet does not offer reservations. The restaurant re-themed itself to Alien Pizza Planet on April 13, 2018, as part of the Pixar Fest event. . Similar to the Galactic Grill and the Red Rose Taverne, the restaurant's re-theming was permanent after the conclusion of the event it was tied into, despite being advertised to be operating only for a limited time. Disneyland Description "Fuel up with out-of-this-world fast fare like breadsticks, pizza, salad and slushies—it’s an Italiano meal you can’t refuse!" History Redd Rockett's Pizza Port first opened its doors to Disneyland guests on May 22, 1998 with the opening of New Tomorrowland. The restraunt itself is located in the former location of the Mission to Mars attraction, which closed on November 2, 1992. The former attraction offered daily "flights" to the red planet, Mars, from 1975 to 1992. This attraction was preceded by Rocket to the Moon and Flight to the Moon, which the Moonliner rocket erected in front of the restaurant originates from. The restaurant's swooping wing-shaped sign dates back to the Flight to the Moon attraction from 1967, with the sign itself emulating the logo of the attraction's then-sponsor (with the logo living on to present day in McDonnell Douglas' successor, ). Alien Pizza Planet In 2018, as part of Pixar Fest, Redd Rockett's Pizza Port was given a permanent Pizza Planet overlay. An official summary reads: "Little Green Men have sourced the finest ingredients from across the universe to deliver fresh, hot pizzas that are out of this world in Pixar Fest event. A specialty of their home planet Pepperonia is a special pepperoni pizza topped with green peppers and mushrooms. They’ll also be cooking up a hearty cheeseburger pizza with ketchup, yellow mustard and pizza sauce on a sesame seed crust and topped with cheese, caramelized onions, diced tomatoes, slider patties, a house-made burger sauce, and pickles." Props from the defunct Pizza Planet restaurants at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disneyland Park (Paris) were utilized in the overlay. Public Reception Overall, Alien Pizza Planet, as well as its previous incarnation, received good reviews from critics and Disney-goers with a rating of 3.5 stars on Yelp based on 283 reviews. Common complaints include portion size and price however many guests argue that the flavour and quality of the food out weigh the prices. On Urban Spoon, the restaurant was afforded an 80% rating based 57 on reviews for being expensive but easily accessible with fast food. According to Tripadvisor, Alien Pizza Planet has: "Good food but it's super expensive." The cite awarded the eatery with 3.5 stars (from 21 reviews) for its service, atmosphere, food, and value. Overall, the restaurant has an average rating of around a 73.3 percent. Gallery Redd Rockett's Pizza Port Redd-rocketts-pizza-port-00.jpg|Redd Rockett's Pizza Port exterior. PizzaPortInterior.png|Redd Rockett's Pizza Port interior. Redd-RockettsCounter.jpg|People Ordering at a Station. PizzaPortExterior.jpg|Redd Rockett's Pizza Port Exterior. BeverageStation.jpg|Beverage Station. RRPP Menu.jpg|Redd Rockett's Pizza Port menu. RRPP Poster.jpg|Some of Red Rockett's Pizza Port's old Tomorrowland posters. Alien Pizza Planet AlienPizzaPlanetSign.jpg|Original temporary signage References Category:Disneyland restaurants Category:Tomorrowland Category:Toy Story Category:Pixar Fest Category:Pixar restaurants